Discrete cosine transform (DCT) coding is a well known image compression technique that yields the desired degree of fidelity to the original image, considering that certain distortions are not discernible by the human eye. It would be beneficial to reduce the amount of time spent on such computations, especially since in some digital video applications, 60 images or more are displayed per second.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.